Setting elevations via survey equipment, including survey range poles, and leveling embed plates is known in the prior art. Included are U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,326 to Katayama et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,473 to West; U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,511 to Osaragi et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,748 to Beckingham; U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,046 to Nichols; U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,732 to Schrum; U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,802 to Rando et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,727 to Rando et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,940 to Vargas; U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,794 to Varner; U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,784 to Miller and U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,207 to Browning et al. The patents referred to herein are provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.